


Christmas Vacation II: The Warm Feeling in Me

by etitsangst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Chanyeol - Freeform, Incest, M/M, MayGodblessoursoul, SideKaisoo, Slightangstmaybe, Smut, Step-Family, Step-son, agegap, publicsex, step-dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etitsangst/pseuds/etitsangst
Summary: Riding his step-son in the car was one problem. Having sex in the jacuzi tub was another problem.Accidentally catching feelings whilst getting fuck on all four was the last and the biggest problem.Or where Baekhyun, Chanyeol's step-father, who rode his own step-son in the car with the presence of his ex-husband and his long-term boyfriend, couldn't helped but want more than just a one time thing.---Please do not read if you're uncomfortable with incest fic. Thank you.





	Christmas Vacation II: The Warm Feeling in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part II for the Christmas Vacation Series. Once again, please do not read if you're uncomfortable with incest fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> "This is wrong Chanyeol," 
> 
>  
> 
> Baekhyun mewled as he felt Chanyeol's familiar huge hands engulfing his hard length. 
> 
>  
> 
> "You riding me in the car earlier wasn't wrong then," 
> 
>  
> 
> Chanyeol fasten the movement of his hands, gently playing with Baekhyun's slit and and foreskin. The water around them making a loud sound as Chanyeol move faster and faster, not planning to stop at all.
> 
>  
> 
> "Th-at was a mistake- ah Chanyeol pl-ease," 
> 
>  
> 
> "You and I both know it isn't." 

Chanyeol carried a sleeping Baekhyun to their shared room whilst his papa and Jongin unloaded all the stuffs from the car. He shivered when he felt a cold breeze brushing his bare skin, hugging Baekhyun closer when the man whined in discomfort.

 

 

They were having a Christmas vacation, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Chanyeol's biological father, Kyungsoo and his boyfriend, which is also Chanyeol's other biological parent, Jongin. Chanyeol wasn't planning on going at first, not wanting to be a third wheeler but he was quick to pack his stuffs the second Kyungsoo anounced that Baekhyun will be following as well. 

 

 

Chanyeol didn't know what makes his father thought bringing his own ex-husband and Chanyeol's step-dad in this vacation will make anything better but he would never complained about it. 

 

 

Not after he got Baekhyun to ride him in the car on their way to Jongin's private cabin.

 

 

He went to his right side, carefully opening up the cabin door in hope not to wake the older man in his arms. Baekhyun whined when he heard the creaking sound from the door and unconsciously snuggled closer towards Chanyeol's chest. 

 

 

Chanyeol smiled at the gesture, loving the warmth feeling of Baekhyun in his arms.

 

 

He softly laid Baekhyun on the bed and went outside to help his parents unloading their stuff, compalining on why they brought so many stuff when it was just a 3 days vacation.

 

 

Kyungsoo convinced him he need them all to decorate the Christmas tree that he had bought prior. Chanyeol just shook his head though he himself was feeling excited internally at decorating the teee since it had been years since they last decorate together with Baekhyun. 

 

 

\-----

 

"Is your dad still sleeping?" Chanueol nodded his head, mouth filled with the fresh cookies Kyungsoo had bake.

 

 

"Well... me and Jongin already tried the jacuzi earlier and it was nice and very calming. You should go ahead and tried it if you want." 

 

 

"Uhm. I'm going with dad later once he's awake. Already promised to go together," Kyungsoo nodded at the respond.

 

 

"That's a good idea since the way leading to the jacuzi will turn dark when the night comes. I forgot to fix the road lamp beforehand but have fun though. Make sure you both look after each other. Don't want anything to happen," 

 

 

Chanyeol replied a soft alright, groaning when he saw Kyungsoo and Jongin making out just a second after Jongin gave him the advice.

 

 

"What, it's not like you haven't seen us make out before," Jongin laughed at the grossed out look on Chanyeol's face. 

 

 

"You're disgusting. Ugh. For the love of God stop kissing in front of me." 

 

 

Before Jongin could retorted, they heard a soft footsteps coming their way followed by a sleepy hello from Baekhyun. 

 

 

_Fuck_

 

 

If Chanyeol could sued Baekhyun for looking so adorable he would've done so. The thing was that, despite the older man looking tired and cute, he still looked... sad. 

 

 

_Must've seen papa and Jongin's acts earlier._

 

 

Chanyeol sighed, getting up from his seat on the chair, ruffling Baekhyun's hair, ignoring the way the older man tense under his touch. 

 

 

"Hi Baekkie, you had a good sleep? You've slept more than 5 hours already," 

 

 

Baekhyun only looked at Kyungsoo then at Jongin who had his arms wrapped around the shorter man, not replying, making Kyungsoo fidgeted under his stare.

 

 

"Let's go dad. You told me you wanted us to go to the jacuzi together right?" Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun away from the kitchen, nodding his head to his papa as if to tell him to calm down.

 

 

"Be careful! Make sure you lock the gate after using the jacuzi. We're going to bed in a few. Take care." Chanyeol hollered an okay as a replied to his papa.

 

 

\---

 

 

Chanyeol huffed, watching a naked Baekhyun sitting with half of his back against the wall of the jacuzi tub. His dad had been staring at nothing for the past 10 minutes since he was in the tub.

 

 

"You were being too obvious back there you know," 

 

 

"Huh?" Baekhyun finally snapped his head towards Chanyeol, blushing a bit when his eyes fell on the buff flushed chest belonged to Chanyeol.

 

 

"You got jealous over papa and Jongin right?" 

 

 

"N-no I did not!"

 

 

Chanyeol chuckled sadly, dismissing the way his own heart clenched at the thought of Baekhyun having someone else's on his mind when he was with Chanyeol.

 

 

"Dad, I know you more than anyone else. There's no point in lying-" 

 

 

"You don't know me Chan. Stop it, I don't want to talk about this anymore," Chanueol could only sighed at the man's replied, not wanting to ruined the moment they had by arguing with his dad.

 

 

Baekhyun scotted closer to Chanyeol when the younger man opened his arms, wanting his dad closer to him. He situated himself in between Chanyeol's opened legs, gasping when he felt the bulge at his back.

 

 

"C-cha," 

 

 

"Shh. It's okay dad. I've got you," Baekhyunhung his mouth opened when he felt Chanyeol wrapped his large hands around his dick, playing with the slit. 

 

 

The sound of water squelching each time Chanyeol moved his hands snapped Baekhyun from his trance. 

 

 

"N-no Chanyeol. Stop. T-thi ah this is wrong," 

 

 

"It wasn't wrong when you were riding me in the car earlier?"

 

 

"Tha-t was a mistake. Ah Chan- I'm your dad-fuck-," 

 

 

"It wasn't a mistake dad. You want this. I want this. Stop lying to yourself." 

 

 

"N-no ah," 

 

 

Chanyeol skillfully inserted two finger in Baekhyun, accidentally pushing some of the warm water in his hole. Baekhyun mewled, trying to move Chanyeol's fingers from his hole but nothing works as the younger man kept on thrusting, scissoring his skill finger in Baekhyun. 

 

 

Chanyeol kissed the back of Baekhyun's neck, sucking several mark as he moved lower to his back. 

 

 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll forget about papa," 

 

 

Baekhyun didn't know which part of that was hot all he knew was he had already came the moment Chanyeol bit hit earlobe as the last word escaped his mouth. 

 

 

Chanyeol stilled his hands, looking at the bubbly substances floating in the warm tub. He smirked to himself, carefully pushing his dick past Baekhyun's rim, moaning as he felt the warmth from Baekhyun's hole and the water engulfing his length. 

 

 

Baekhyun let out a surprise gasped, biting his own lips as Chanyeol moved him up and down, resulting in a loud splashing sound from the water.

 

 

"Chan-ah no you-r pap- shit," Chanyeol dismissed Baekhyun's plea, only moving faster trying to chase his orgasm. 

 

 

He pulled Baekhyun's nipples between his fingers, playing with the pink nub, groaning when he heard Baekhyun finally moaned his name out loud. 

 

 

He hitted Baekhyun's protate and pulled Baekhyun back against him, his back flush against Chanyeol's chest, his hips unconsciously moving together with Chanyeol's thrust. 

 

 

"Is this good dad? Does papa fuck you this good? Huh," Baekhyun could only mewled a broken no, sobbing when he felt the warmth feeling in his gut. 

 

 

"Gonna fill you up again yeah, you'd like that? Fill you up so good like I did in the car-ah fuck," 

 

 

Baekhyun nodded his head frantically, mind going else where, loving the idea of having Chanyeol's cum in him.

 

 

"Yea-h please, Chanyeol I'm -," 

 

 

"Fuck- go on. I've got you. Let go," 

 

 

Baekhyun choked back a sobbed, losing his balance when Chanyeol loosen his arms around him, one hand wrapped around Baekhyun's length, playing with the slit, smearing down the precum down Baekhyun's already wet length. 

 

 

Baekhyun purposely fell down on all four in the jacuzi, hissing when he felt the hot surface of the tub against his palms. He pushed back his hips towards Chanyeol, moaning loudly when he came, dick softening around Chanyeol's hands.

 

 

The sound of the splashing water became more loud the moment Chanyeol held Baekhyun's hips, thrusting even harder to the older male, ignoring the hot water that came in contact with his face. He groaned when he looked down and saw some water going in Baekhyun's lose hole as he thrusted in him.

 

 

Chanyeol moaned a soft yeah, bitting and landing several kisses on Baekhyun's back, finally releasing himself hard in Baekhyun. His dick accidentally fell out of the lose hole at the hard spurt and Baekhyun moaned when he felt some of the warm jacuzi water and Chanyeol's hot cum entered his hole even more.

 

 

Chanyeol gripped back his length, pushing them back in Baekhyun, riding his orgasm, wincing when he felt his sensitive dick being clenched by Baekhyun's hole.

 

 

He let his soft dick fell from Baekhyun's rim and moaned when he saw his cum drizzling out of it. He turnt Baekhyun around, pulling him in a messy kiss before hugging the man in his arms. 

 

 

\----

 

 

Baekhyun woke up next morning, rubbing his sore bum as he sat up on the bed. He turnt to his left, examining the way Chanyeol slept, sighing when he remembered all the things they've did before. 

 

 

"Kyungsoo is going to kill me," 

 

 

Baekhyun headed to the bathroom, cleaning himself. His heart suddenly started to clench when he heard laughter and the smell of pancakes that he uses to love so much coming from the kitchen. 

 

 

He make his way to the living room once he finished washing up, not forgetting to put pillows beside Chanyeol since the younger guy can only slept if he was snuggling something. 

 

 

He stopped his tracks when he saw the sight of Jongin pinning Kyungsoo against the counter as the make out. He coughed awkwardly making both couple jumped in surprised.

 

 

Kyungsoo rubbed his nape, mumbling an awkward morning to Baekhyun and the altter only nodded at him.

 

 

"So... uhm.. me and Jongin are going out later to pick up some gifts we've ordered. Would you mind looking after Chanyeol when we're out?"

 

 

"He's a grown up why would I look after him," Baekhyun snorted boredly.

 

 

"Hey, don't talk to him like th-,"

 

 

"Jongin it's okay. Uhm yeah nevermind. Just uh," 

 

 

"Calm down Kyungsoo. Go have a date with your boyfriend. I don't care."

 

 

"I-It's not a dat-," before Kyungsoo could finished his sentence, Baekhyun was already up and went away from the kitchen, sitting himself on the cushion in the living room.

 

 

"It's okay. You go get ready I'll talk to him,"

 

 

Kyungsoo smiled dejectedly at his boyfriend's offer, making his way to the room to change his clothes into a warmer one.

 

 

"What," Baekhyun hissed when Jongin stood in front of him.

 

 

"You should stop speaking to Kyungsoo like that," Jongin folded his arms and Baekhyun could sense the protective aura coming out from him.

 

 

"And why would I do that?" 

 

 

"C'mon Baekhyun it's in the past. Can't you just forget it?" 

 

 

"If your husband cheated on you with his ex would you be okay with it?" 

 

 

Baekhyun growled, heart hurting as his mind flashed back to the moment he caught Jongin pinning Kyungsoo on their own bed when he came back from work. He shook his head, blinking his eyes rapidly, attempting to hide the tears threatening to fall out.

 

 

"Look, I didn't know it will come to this okay," 

 

 

"Fuck you didn't." 

 

 

"I don't know why you're this angry when you had been doing the same thing," 

 

 

Jongin huffed, his eyes glistening with something that Baekhyun couldn't decipher yet he had a tiny feeling of what Jongin was about to say.

 

 

"I did what?"

 

 

"Fucking Chanyeol? Or more accurately letting him fuck you,"

 

 

"Wha-," Baekhyun tensed, trying to keep his gaze locked with Jongin despite his palms starting to sweat.

 

 

"You thought I didn't know? I heard both of you last night in the jacuzi Baekhyun." 

 

 

"T-that-," 

 

 

"Look I'm not gonna say anything about it to Kyungsoo. That is your problem to deal with. Could you just please stop treating Kyungsoo like trash and make up to him?" 

 

 

"A-are you blackmailing me?" Jongin groaned at the dumb man sitting in front of him.

 

 

"I did not Baekhyun. I just told you I won't tell, just please make this vacation easier for all of us." 

 

 

"That is considered as a blackmail right?" 

 

 

"Byun Baekhyun for God's sake-," Jongin's loud voice boomed in the living room earning a shout of what's going on from Kyungsoo far away from his room.

 

 

Jongin hollered back nothing and stared at Baekhyun expectantly, demanding an answer from the smaller guy. 

 

 

"Okay okay... I'll... try... I guess," 

 

 

"Don't try. Do it," Baekhyun grumbled an unsatisfied alright, watching Jongin's back as he make his way to the door.

 

 

He hope Jongin was speaking the truth and wouldn't tell Kyungsoo or he'll be dead. He rubbed his palms on his face, jead aching as he wondered how he got in this kind of situation.

 

 

"Oh and Baekhyun, please make sure you clean the stain in the car," Baekhyun deadpanned at the wink Jongin gave him.

 

 

He waved both Kyungsoo and Jongin off, locking the door when he can no longer saw the sight of the car, dropping his body on the floor, praying he could just went far away from everyone.

 

 


End file.
